


Shameful Desires

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Gay, M/M, Raph - Freeform, Raphael - Freeform, Rough Sex, Splinter - Freeform, Splintercest, TMNT, TMNT 2012, TMNT 2k12 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Splinter and Raphael meet late at night to sate each other's needs.For DeadPegasus. Based on images by Blackdragonsama.





	Shameful Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letting Off Some Steam](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469670) by blackdragonsama. 



Heart pounding. Pulse racing. 

Darkness encompasses the room, and Raphael sits on the edge of his bed, eyes trained on the door. He's waiting. Fingers twitching around a half-empty bottle of lube, toes tapping the ground one at a time. Waiting. 

Waiting.

Footsteps soft as snow. The door creaks open. 

His father enters the room.

Splinter's robe is loose, split down the middle and flowing behind him as he locks the door. Raphael swallows, knuckles turning white as his father approaches. His chest is humming, stomach twisting. 

Splinter takes his face in his hands, his touch so warm and gentle as he leads him down onto his knees, thumb grazing against his lips. Silent. No words. No sound.

He retracts one hand, fishing his erection out from his fundoshi, and Raphael licks his lips in anticipation. The scent is so familiar. So warm and gentle. Addicting. Exciting, yet almost shameful. 

Raphael does not protest as Splinter pulls him down onto it. 

His father's cock is warm and thick. Raphael swallows it obediently, bobbing his head of his own accord until Splinter takes over. A gentle push to his snout to untether him, that same thumb wiping away the trail of saliva.

And then the tender warmth is gone. 

Claws nip his skin, the grip on his skull tightens, and Raphael's eyes widen as Splinter drives himself forward. Fast, firm and practised, and Splinter withdraws for only a moment before diving back in. Faster. Harder. Slamming against the back of his throat. Raphael gags, but he holds it back. Digs in deep. He wanted this. He _needed_ this. 

Then the position shifts.

A firm push on his snout dislodges him from his father's erection, and Splinter pulls him down, humming with approval as Raphael allows himself to fall.   

The rat moves around him before he reaches the floor, setting him down over his lap. Raphael’s trembling, blood pumping as Splinter shifts him until his ass is raised into the air, his head pinned down by a spare hand. Slender fingers crawl over his thighs and round the curve of his backside. Raphael swallows, heart pounding as they retreat for just a second--

_ Smack. _

It comes quickly, the force of the strike leaving a red sting on his sensitive skin. Raphael winces, bracing himself as another one comes, and another, and another. On the fifth one his cock drops out of his slit, aching hard. Splinter nudges himself forward until their cocks are grazing against each other. There’s a pause. Just breathing and whimpering. 

It stops. Everything goes still. Raphael’s lips are trembling.

Silence. 

Fingers curling away from his skin--

_ Smack. _

“Please…!”

_ Smack. Smack. _

“Daddy!”

_ SMACK. _

It stops. Splinter’s hand comes to a rest at last, fingers snaking between his cheeks. Raphael shudders as father eases his digits inside of him. It’s not sore. Not anymore. Not now. 

Splinter snakes his tail around his neck as he pumps his fingers.

"Good boy," he whispers, leaning down and dragging his tongue across Raphael's cheek. Raph’s heart stammers, missing beats. He’s trembling.

"Keep begging."

The grip on his neck tightens. Raphael does as asked, even as with his limited air supply. His voice is tiny, strangled and fearful, but he can't help himself. His cock aches and twitches and he— he can’t stop. It’s so good.

He's leaking like a faucet by the time he's moved again. Splinter pulls him up under his arms, murmuring in his ear before setting him down on his lap facing away from him. There’s no fighting, no tantrum or struggling, but all the same he finds himself squirming on the rat’s cock, snorting hard through his nostrils. So thick… He still wasn’t used to that.

Then that wet nose at his cheek, teeth grazing his shoulder, a hand snaking up his chest. Raphael gasps as it grasps his neck, nails nipping his skin, tilting his head back.

The grip tightens, his stomach twists, and Splinter husks into his ear.

"Ride me.”

Raphael can't disobey.

He lifts himself and drops back down, feet clawing into the bed for support. His rhythm is all wrong. Disjointed. He loops an arm around Splinter’s head for extra support. Still sloppy, but he doesn’t care. He can’t. There's too much to focus on. His body is tingling, skin burning and limbs shaking. Tears tickle his eyes as he ramps up speed,  His voice is coarse and high. 

“Daddy! D-Daddy!”

Then Splinter grabs his dick, bites into his shoulder, and starts pumping. Hard, rough, faster. Faster and faster and—

O-Ooh.. Oh…  _ fuck _ ...

His whole body tightens as he cums, then trembles as he’s filled moment later.

Splinter rocks them back onto the bed, enveloping him in his furry body as the pair ride out the bliss. The room falls silent. Peaceful. Nothing but the scent of sex to suggest anything had ever happened here. Raphael’s ears ring, drowning out the world. Drowning out the tenderness of his skin and the slick fluid dribbling down his legs. 

Splinter pulls him under the covers, and Raphael murmurs as everything melts into a peaceful slumber, not stirring even as Splinter departs hours later.

  
  
  
  



End file.
